Cassiopeia/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Use on poisoned stationary targets like monsters and units stunned by her for maximum damage. * Lead your enemy when targeting with to ensure the hit. ;Playing Against * Be wary of Cassiopeia's damage potential with when she has you poisoned. * Turn away from Cassiopeia when she is casting to be slowed instead of stunned. Tricks ;Ability Usage * is a great harasser in all stages of the game. All three of her basic abilities, especially , can be used constantly in lane to zone, capable of dealing huge amounts of damage over time at a safe distance. * has a slight delay; lead your enemy when targeting with to ensure the hit, or use it on them when they will have to stand still to last-hit. * Using in the brush does not reveal , so when in the side lanes, use the brush to your advantage to harass with little to no retaliation from enemy minions. * When chasing/fleeing, be sure to use your on an enemy champion to speed yourself up, and to slow them down. * Using in the middle of the lane when enemy minions are coming will slow them and deal some damage giving advantage to your minions, this tactic is best used in pushes as intentionally pushing your lane during the laning phase opens yourself up to ganks. * can also be used to check brush, as it gives you a movement speed bonus (and a buff icon) if an enemy is hit. If you cast it in a brush, and notice the buff icon, you know that an enemy is there. * becomes extremely powerful if the target is poisoned, allowing you to deal out large amounts of damage with its extremely low cooldown. ** It is very highly recommended to smart cast , as it will make it much easier to land the maximum amount of allowed by the duration of your poison effects. ** If the situation is favorable, try to cast while directly on top of your target, as extra damage begins when the poisoned target is hit and not on spellcast. ** Due to has extremely low cooldown and high damage, don't be afraid to target durable melee champions if necessary. Unlike many other mages that rely on burst damage, and her can realistically cut through tough enemies with time, accuracy, and enough mana. * Try to use offensively, and usually against more than one target. That said, it can also be used when being ganked to escape enemies. ** It is, however, safest to use it when a teamfight has happened. The enemy will be less likely to manage to turn around with their attention split amongst five champions - and more likely to all be facing you since that is largely required to fight your team. * Using followed by , and can turn most 1v1 fights and mid game turret dives in your favor. * also allows to be a very strong anti-ganker. Simply casting it when your lane opponent and the enemy ganker are in range, then bursting down the weaker one with your combo can turn the 2v1 into a 1v1. This tactic is the only effective when your stuns both targets. ;Rune Usage * Keystones ** is quickly activated by 's rapid spellcasting. Once up, the bonus movement speed allows you to either retreat effectively, or keep close for further damage dealing. ** provides consistent extra damage for your spells, and is especially strong in the early laning phase to improve your trades. However only has to proc the effect multiple times on a single spellcast, and Aery's poor scaling means this keystone will lose a lot of its impact as the game goes on. * Paths ** *** *** *** or ** *** *** is incredibly strong on for in-fight sustain. As a single-target spell, her gets full benefits from its healing. ** *** grants laning sustain and a maximum manapool boost. helps 's weak waveclear. *** ;Item Usage As a Battlemage, values ability power, cooldown reduction and mana. Survivability through health, armor, magic resist and utility items are also good purchases, since 's extreme sustained damage can overpower enemies the longer she can stay alive. Thanks to 's passive , she has no need to buy boots. In long matches this allows her to pick a sixth item as she needs, while still having equivalent movement speed to most other champions. * An early is a nearly mandatory purchase for , with the mana cost refund and increased manapool helping to ease her heavy casting demands. and the eventual are natural upgrades, providing high ability power and a strong shield for on-demand survivability. * and * and ** * * * * * ;Countering * mostly deals magic damage; investing in magic resistance will mitigate his damage. * in particular is a heavy counter to , since it will reduce her sustained damage from repeated casts. * is heavily restricted by her mana in the early game. If she runs low, she is highly vulnerable to ganks and all-in attacks. * When trading against , a lot of her damage comes from poison-enhanced s. Try to dodge and stay in close range to avoid , and her damage will be greatly reduced. * Close-range assassins such as , and are strong against , especially before she has access to her ultimate . If they can gapclose quickly and avoid entirely, their full ability combos can kill or cripple before she is allowed to deal her sustained damage. ** and , in particular, are the best, due to their ability to dodge , respectively, with and / , without being stunned or slowed at all. can also do that with his , but he needs to have damaged Cassiopeia first. *** Be wary that none of those abilities can be used if those champions are standing upon . * A mage that can outrange Cassiopeia such as , , or can also deal well with her, as Cassiopeia has difficulty closing the gap against them due to her lack of mobility and will mostly need to eat their harass during the laning phase. ru:Кассиопея/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Cassiopeia